1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer systems and more particularly to enhancing reliability in computer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
As transfer speeds and other functionality in computer systems increase in speed, reliability may be implicated. Many hardware and software solutions have been utilized to address reliability issues. For example, systems use parity and/or cyclic redundancy checks to detect errors, and utilize retries when errors are detected. Improving reliability is a continuing goal for computing systems.
One aspect of reliability is the margin of various settings of the system. Margin is a measure of how much change is available to the particular setting before a failure in the system occurs. Typically, as system speeds goes up, margin goes down. Thus, as speeds in computer systems increase, reliability, for which margin is an indicator, can be adversely affected.